


The Mark of the Devil

by BornofFireandIce



Series: Playing With Fire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark, F/M, Familiars, Fire, Hell, OFC - Freeform, Revenge, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, Violence, Witchcraft, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFireandIce/pseuds/BornofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demise of Coraline has off thrown the balance of nature. Yet her spirit continues to dwell on Earth fighting death.  There’s only two people who could possibly free her soul, and one of them is a certain King of Hell with a renewed vendetta. The other a sister who would do anything, anything, to bring her sister back to life. Not out of love, but out of control and balance. This is the story of Caroline Jackson and the outcome of her decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

A violent rumble began to rip through the heart of Colorado. The snow-capped mountains began to shake violently. She stood by watching as the wind picked up the snow around the front of her home and was sent flying away from her in every direction. The ground turned to black ice in front of her eyes.

 _What in the hell is happening?_ Her familiar walked through the front door and stood by her.

She was silent as she watched nature begin to rip itself apart. The trees began to snap under the pressure of the wind. She raised her hand calmly, placing her palm flat against the pillar of her home. The vibrations ran along her arm.

“Only one person could cause this.” She spoke softly.

_Who?_

She ignored the question as she bit her bottom lip. The sun shined brightly as the snow clouds completely disappeared.  A thirty-foot tree beside her home was ripped from the ground, the wood exploding into tiny shrapnel. She watched as the wood attempted to breech her magical shield. She turned sharp on her heel.

_Boss?_

“Cora is dead.” Her voice was calm. “I want to know why.”

_What are you going to do?_

“We’re going to Georgia. Get ready.”

 _What about the destruction?_ The familiar cocked her head. She flicked her hand, everything silenced.

“It was merely a reaction of losing balance.” She shrugged. “We must leave.” 


	2. The Devil's Problem

Her skinny fingers slammed the Journal closed.

_So?_

“She’s gone.”

_I’d like to say we’ve already figured that out._

“Don’t be a bitch.”

_I’m just saying that you’ve been scything for her for hours._

“I can still feel her residual energy.”

_What are we going to do?_

“Wait. He’ll show up.”

_What if he doesn’t?_

“He loves her, well. He likes her. He’ll show up.”

_Maybe you should send a message?_

“And have every supernatural freak crawling over this house? No. No, we’ll wait.”

_We might not have time to wait._

“Trust me. It won’t be much longer.” She snapped her fingers. The infamous blue chair appeared before her. She could smell the burning of wood float into her nose. She gave a wicked grin to the Siberian Tiger resting by her feet.

_Are you sure?_

“If I can still feel her, she’s still about. Alive? Well. That’s a different problem. But she’s  _about._ ”

_Right. Twin Telepathy._

“I swear, it’s a thing.” The tattoos on her arm began to swirl with energy.

_Do you think he knows?_

“That she’s  _about_?”

 _That she’s_ about.

“Probably not. Demons aren’t the brightest. All anger and rage. Some how the idiot got involved with the King.” She sighed.

_You’re not much better._

“We’re not here to talk about my past endeavors.”

_Right. Because you’re perfect._

“I have a few things I need to get in order. Stay here and wait. He’ll be coming  _soon._ ”

_How soon?_

“Minutes. He’s had a few demons stalking the joint. They realized there’s movement. If I guess right, and I usually do… He’ll be landing his sorry ass in that chair. Come and get me when he arrives.” She stood up quietly. The heels of her stilettos tapped along the wooden floor.

 _Gotcha, boss._  She smiled as she walked away from the Tiger. She grabbed a cigarette placing it between her lips while she scythed once more for her sister.

“Come on…” She sighed. She placed the rock back onto the map.  _Where in the hell are you?_  The house hummed with heat. The gears of her tattoo rotated with the power she was forcing into the map.

She quickly rummaged through the cabinets.  _Moonshine, whiskey, bourbon. Steady alcohol consumption._  She sighed. She pushed the bottles to the side until she found a navy box.  _Jackpot._

 _Boss, he’s here._  She spun on her heel.

“Perfect. Scare him.” She spoke with a hushed tone.

_He has a hellhound._

“Ah. And you’re scared of a dog?” She asked.

_…I’m annoyed. I can’t see him._

“You’re over a thousand pounds. Your head is bigger than my fucking torso. Yet a Hellhound will give you pause.” She picked up a blade from the pantry as she moved with steady steps to the library. She dumped the salt along the doorway of the library before she moved over it. She threw the box down before she snapped her fingers. The blinds of the library flew open. She flicked the cigarette at the hellhound that laid before Crowley’s feet.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Crowley looked up from the seat. His legs were crossed with his hands in his lap.

“You’re right.” She raised one eyebrow. “You’re the King of Hell? I’m unimpressed.”

“And you are?”

“Someone of importance.” She shrugged. She walked towards the Hellhound. She threw the blade into its chest. The hound howled for its owner. “Don’t even think about moving. Your ass can’t leave the chair. Lennox, finish the mutt off… Outside. And watch the salt.” She walked around the chair to the back of Crowley as the tiger dragged the hound by the neck.  She used three fingers to grab his chin and force him to bend his head to her whim.

“My name is Caroline Jackson. You may call me Caro. Unless you’d like to have some fun. Then you call me Mistress.” She breathed into his ear. She felt the shiver run along his spine, but he kept the shiver mostly mute. She pulled away and gave him a small smirk before a glare settled into her features. “I’m the younger sister of Cora. You have two options. You’ll either be honest and tell me what happened after she died, or I’ll light your pretty face on fire.” She smiled. “Understood?”

He took in the younger sister. Her white hair was like snow that fell on equally white skin. Freckles lightly dusted along her cheeks to her collarbone. Her blood red lips looked like she just took a bite out of a pomegranate or out of the neck of her least favorite captive.

She walked around to the front of Crowley to lean against the desk. The black leather pants hugged her legs so tight, it was like she had on another skin. Crowley raised one eyebrow.

“You’re telling me you’ve carved a devil’s trap into the bottom of my  _favorite_  chair?” he kept his voice level and calm. She tapped her forefinger and middle finger on the black corset around her waist. She had a white tank top that sneaked out from underneath. The heels she tapped on the wooden floor made her legs look forever long, longer than that of Cora’s.  _She looks nothing like Cora. Even the aura around her is different._  Her blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

“I’m happy you’re so predictable. King of Hell, well. I did my research. The whisperers say that you’re so damn cunning…  And brilliantly intelligent, and don’t forget! Tactical to boot, yet he got his sorry ass stuck to a chair.” She grinned as she walked over to the desk. She leaned against it, crossing her arms, and tapping a set of fingers on her bicep. “So, King of Hell. What’ll it be?”

“Bollocks. The irony is that your sister did a similar trap to me. I swore I’d never fall for it again. Mind you, that night ended far kinkier for me than I feel this one will. Haven’t much of an option, do I?”

“Let’s call a spade a spade, here buddy. You loved Cora. She, for some weird ass reason, loved you. You won’t admit that you loved her. You’ll say the age old bullshit ‘I’m a demon, demons don’t love.’ And attempt to argue that you’re right. But you’re not. So, with that being said. You love her. She’s my sister. I refuse to walk away from this situation until she’s alive and the bastards who did this are burning in their graves. And I promise, they’ll burn.”

“Darling, the difference between you and your sister might be giving me whiplash.”

“I’m sure she rarely talked of me. We’ve been around for so long, why even mention we have a family? We have our familiars and our means of amusing ourselves… And well,  _darling_ … It seems I’m the heartless bitch. She had some form of morals. Helping those who needed help. Living in isolation. Blah, blah, blah. Me? I like playing with fire. She could never tame it.” Caro snapped her fingers. Flames danced around the tips.

“Fancy a Fag and a chat?” he smirked.

“Do you use that line on all the girls, or just the ones with the sister you fucked?” She asked before she opened the desk drawer. She grabbed a pack and lifted one to her lips. She lit the cigarette, taking a drag before moving it from her lips. “So. What do you know? And it better be good. I haven’t all night, and I have a signature that needs to be traced.”

“You can feel the residual energy as well?” He asked.

“Yes. What happened the night she died?”

“I hate to be the sappy romantic, but I held her in my arms and as she died.”

“Where’s her soul?” Caro looked at him.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, is it in Hell?” She asked. “Did she sell it for anything? Did she end up there some how?”

He gave her a long pause, as if searching in vain. “It’s not there.”

  
“She definitely wouldn’t end up in heaven. We’re Jackson’s… we’re cursed.” She sighed.

“Cursed?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“She never told you?”

“No.”

“Then neither will I.” She rubbed her temple.

“If there’s a curse…”

“It’s none of your damn business. Listen, I’m winging what in the hell she’s told you about us, and what you’re going to say she told you and then attempt to pull out of me. So please cut the bullshit. I’m not going to fucking tell you.”

“Fine.” He sighed.

“What happened to you after she died?”

“I was summoned a few seconds later.”

“Summoned?”

“By the Winchesters.”

“You were summoned by the Winchesters? Didn’t she make you a sigil?”

“She did. But it was broken.”

“So… You have no clue where her body went?”

“I don’t know where it’s at.” He shook his head. “I’ve been searching for it the moment I was released from the Devil’s trap.”

“It’s hidden. Someone hid her body.” Caro rubbed her eyes for what felt like the tenth time in the matter of an hour.

“Are you saying that someone hid her body, and possibly she’s still alive?”

“Now, I’m not saying she’s alive. But if I was a betting person, the reason for the residual energy is because her soul is trapped in a different dimension, something that resembles purgatory. I’ve seen it happen once before. I’d bet her soul is still attached to her body. She’s  _fighting._  She’s not letting go. Find the body, find the door to the dimension. Heal body, heal soul. We have Cora back.” Caro paced along the floor.

“Lennox!” She called for her Familiar. “Lennox, I need your help.”

 _Yes boss?_  

“Doorways. What do you know about Dimensional doorways.”

_Like… Soul pathways?_

“Exactly.”

_Every soul must walk along a path. Some take longer than others. But it’s a path one must take to the reapers._

“Cora is refusing to walk down her path. She’s fighting the reapers. We have to find her. Who could possibly be hiding her body?”

_You could always call in some favors._

“I have the King of Hell. I highly doubt anyone else could be of use.” Lennox gave her a questioning look. “No. Not travelling down that path.”

“I can’t bloody believe you ruined my favorite chair. How the hell do you expect me to be of any use if I can’t leave this damn chair? I’ll never be able to sit in it again without wondering if I’ll get my ass stuck to it!” Crowley raged.

“Cora… If you can hear me… You said I had horrible taste in men. You take that back right this second, you bitch.” Caro slowly turned on her heel to Crowley. “You’re a moron, and the more you bitch, the more I just want to leave your sorry ass in said chair.”

“You’re going to be a goddamned problem for me, aren’t you?”

_Welcome to the club._


	3. The Devil and the Witch Made of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter shows some major torture. It’s kind of a Caro thing. It also has some shakespeare references, a tiger, and a King of Hell with his ass stuck to a chair. Proceed with caution.

Crowley growled in frustration. He looked down at his wrist, _Eight hours. Eight fucking hours. How long is she going to leave my ass stuck to this chair?_

He looked around the library, it felt so familiar, but it wasn’t the library he used to visit so often. The desk that used to sit before him was gone, no longer were there remnants of memories of the woman he once promised safety.  The once cluttered library was now immaculately kept. The scattered papers, tomes, and books were returned to their rightful place, the bookshelves were now made of dark mahogany. The once wood panel walls were now a dark wine purple.

He had given up yelling at her. She even told him it was a pointless routine.

 _I’ll come to you when I’m ready._ Her voice was raspy compared to her sister’s. He tried to focus on the differences.

 _The differences are intoxicating._ He thought to himself. _Cora, sweet Cora, kind Cora._ _But Caro_ … He sighed. There was no figuring her out in the short conversation that they had.

The tiger, _Lennox_ , entered the room. He stared at the beast for a moment. The tiger’s tail swished along the floor as if attempting to challenge him.

 _Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to talk?_ He shot the question to the tiger. But no response was given. He tried to focus and find Lennox’s voice, but it was as if he was blocked.

“Good to see you haven’t left, Crowley.” Caro walked through the door. She had on a different outfit than a few hours ago. This time she donned almost a business approach. Tight, black, dress pants with a black jacket that buttoned in the center of her stomach. He could see the black satin bra and bare skin of her torso. She straightened the jacket and sat down across from him on the large wooden desk. She grabbed a package of cigarettes from the top of the desk and quickly fished one out before snapping her fingers and lighting the end.

“Fancy a cigarette?” She asked.

“Can’t say I do.”

“Your loss.” She shrugged as she moved the cigarette away and leaned back on the desk.

“Why haven’t you released me?” he asked.

“Why haven’t you killed the Winchesters?”

“Fair argument.”

“Check and mate.” She crossed her legs as she leaned forward.

“Nothing stays dead, darling.” He finally spoke.

“And our decisions seal our fate.”

“After all this time, if I finally killed them, my head would be rolling on a platter. I would be the first son of a whore they would come after. I would be getting their panties in a wad… And they would find me.”

“You and I, we’re similar.” She smirked.

“Oh?”

“So. You won’t kill the Winchesters because someone would bring them back to life… I suppose that makes sense. I plan on bringing Cora back to life and only Hell knows how that will play out for them.”

“You know I can help you if you—“ she cut him off.

“I don’t trust you Crowley. Cora trusted you and now she’s dead. I on the other hand do not trust you. Her sense of self-preservation was indeed, a shitty one. But I’m not going to let you kill me.”

“As you said, our decisions seal our fate.”

“Where do you think Cora’s soul currently is?”

“Purgatory.” He waved off the thought. “If you say she won’t find heaven, and She’s not in Hell. The only place that leaves us with is an alternate dimension or Purgatory. Frankly I hope its purgatory. That should be easier to locate.”

“So, you’re willing to help me?” She tapped her cigarette into an ashtray.

“If you let me go.”

“Do you love Cora.”

“No.” He answered without hesitation. “But I do have integrity. I promised her that she wouldn’t die. I promised I would keep her safe. I might have missed the mark.”

“You might have? You might have. God why did she have to fall for an idiot.” Caro rubbed her eyes.

“Ah, such kind words leave the mouths of the Jackson sisters.” Crowley released an angry growl from the back of his throat.

“Quit flirting. It’ll do you no good.” She smirked. After a few moments silence she finally sighed. “Fine. I need your help.” She slid off from her seat and walked towards the back of the desk.  She started rummaging around in one of the drawers as Crowley watched her wearily.

“Help? What kind of help?” he asked curiously. She looked at him from under the desk.

“I may have caught something that could be helpful.” She found the key she was looking for before standing up. Crowley could smell fire and burning wood in the air.

“You’re free. Let’s go.” She swung her hips as she walked through the doorway. Crowley followed her close behind. She turned to a door and waved for him to enter. He had never seen this particular hallway before.

“This is new.” He muttered.

“The house is no longer bound to Cora. It senses me as it’s fearless leader. It’s contorting itself to my whims.”

“That’s certainly helpful.”

“Every girl knows that to be successful you must have a torture room.” She smirked.

“Are you sure you’re not a demon?” He asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Afraid not, Kingy. I’m quite human and quite witchy.” She turned around a corner. 

“Why won’t Lennox help you?” He asked after a moment.

“She would. But I’d get a lecture and frankly I’m not really wanting one of those.” He gave her a confused look.  He raised one eyebrow as a realization hit.

“She’s a familiar, she is to obey your commands.”

“Obeying my commands sometimes arrives after a lecture telling me why those commands were stupid.”

“A lecture? You? I would be surprised.” The sarcasm dripped from his lips.

“And rightfully so.”

“So, what do we have here?” He asked.

“Pretty simple. Either this person will tell me what I want to know or I kill them. They’re pretty expendable.”

“And what exactly is behind door number one?”

“I’m a damn good tracker, Crowley. You should remember that.” She opened the door wide enough for Crowley to enter. She walked into the room and slid the key into another lock. A cabinet opened, Caro tapped her finger against her chin.

“Hmmm. What will be my weapon of choice for today?” She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

“I won’t tell you a word.” The zealot spat out. She turned to him and smirked.

“Crowley, let me introduce to you a lowlife. Something I view even lower than demons.  An obsessive zealot. They’re the most fun to torture. This one was stupid enough to hang back after _everyone_ left. For some reason, Leon correct?” She asked the man. His dark sandy blond hair was matted with dried blood. His dark eyes glared at her. “Anyways, Leo here… Well he decided to stay in Georgia. Like that was a wise idea.”

“I was told to stay!” He growled.

“Who ever the moron was that gave you that command signed your death warrant. Now, dearest.” She walked towards him with her knife. “Where are your little friends?” She dragged the edge of the blade around the bottom of his neck.

“I’ll never tell you.” Crowley leaned against the wall and watched as Caro did her work.

“Oh, I believe you will.” She unbuttoned her jacket and slid it down her shoulders. She threw it at Crowley. Little was left to the imagination of how her upper torso looked. She was well defined with tattoos that moved across her pale skin. She entered the space of the man flipping the knife in her hands. “Let me be so clear. That man over there is the King of Hell. He had a bit of a fling with my sister. He would love to kill you for killing her. Eye for an eye. But what ever he can do, will always be one hundred times better than what I’ll do to you. I’ll make you choke on your own blood and leave you there to die. I’ll rip out your intestines and make a pretty bow around your neck. I’ll rip your spine out of your ass. I don’t mind. Nothing is too dirty to make sure you endure the most pain possible. Understand? I will make you that you feel every ounce of pain possible.”

“And if I tell you what you want to know?”

“I’ll let Crowley kill you.” She smirked.

“There’s no way you’ll let me live?” He asked.

“If you give me some really good information, I’ll just snap your neck and take you out quickly. Now. Start talking.”

“If I’m going to die, then I will die for my God. My brothers and sisters will be protected.”

“Idiot.” Crowley sighed.

Caro grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him as far from his chair as his restraints would allow. “When you get to your little slice of paradise, give your God my number. I haven’t much of a taste for him.” She threw him down. She pushed the blade into his stomach.

  
“Would you like me to round up a couple hellhounds, darling?” Crowley asked from the back of the room.

“Love it.” She growled as her hand became covered in blood. She slowly dragged the blade through his stomach, going through internal organs. “I’ll make sure you get to enjoy this part. I wouldn’t let you die without facing some blood thirsty fangs.” She grinned as she pulled her hand away. She could hear the growling of the dogs behind her. The look of fear came to the man’s eyes. She walked away and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. She turned to watch as the dogs began to rip the man into pieces.

“Care to grab my coat?” She asked as she made her way to the door.

“Of course.” Crowley followed behind her.  “You’re not going to have a Lady Duncan moment on me are you?”

“Blood! There’s blood on my hands!” She dramatically cried before laughing. “Ah, Shakespeare. My sister never had a taste for it. I could never make those types of references with her.” Caro stared at her nails.

“Blood, such a finicky thing to rid of.”

“Hate it.” She sighed.

“Always kill zealots in your Bra?”

“Usually Bra and Panties. Such indecency either calls forth the bridled man in them, or brings us to that situation. The shame and guilt phase where they decided the only way to stand up for their beliefs is to die for their beliefs. Either way it’s fun as hell to fuck with them.” She sighed as she popped her knuckles.  “Where do you believe we should go next?”

“Fancy a trip to the Winchesters?” He asked curiously.

“Fancy a trip. Do you know me? Let me prepare for war.” She marched down the hall towards her bedroom.  He watched as her body moved with a succubus like drawl.

 _Definitely nothing like Cora._ He looked down to realize he was still holding her jacket.


	4. Dealing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture. Let the games begin.

Her midnight Ashton Martin purred into the driveway. She opened the door and Lennox slinked out behind her, closing the door silently with a _swish_ of her tail.

_Should we surprise them?_

“When you have a car like that, there’s no need for surprise.” Caro smirked. She flicked her wrist and the door of the warehouse swung open.

_Why haven’t they left Georgia?_

“They couldn’t bind Crowley.” Caro looked carefully, trailing her hands along the metal door looking for any signs of trapping sigils. After she determined it was safe, she walked in making a show of her heels clicking on the concrete. It echoed through the open warehouse. “Bring me Sam, not dead, just unconscious.” She gave the command to Lennox.

_Yes Ma’am._ The tiger went onto the prowl. Caro slid her hand into the inside pocket of her coat. She retrieved Caro’s journal and followed the words, the memories, as she walked down the stairs. She found the room with the wall of shackles and quickly tied the leather bound notebook and returned it to her inner breast pocket.

“Jackpot.” She looked around the room. “Typical torture roomfor things that bump in the night.” She ran a few of her fingers over the objects. She heard the scuttle above her and then the thud of a body.

_Done._ Lennox called after Caro.

“Bring him down here. I’ll cuff him to the wall. Let him feel the fear like Cora did.” She heard the tiger drag the body down the stairs. Caro easily lifted him with her magic and cuffed him onto the hanging wall. She patted his cheek with a smirk on her lips. “Who needs surprise when you have a tiger?” She closed the door to the room and drew a sigil onto the wood with a knife. She pressed her hand against the carving and it sunk into the door. The door disappeared from the wall.

She returned upstairs and found a make shift workspace. She sat down on a chair, crossing her ankles, and watching the door. _That went off remarkably easy. Your sister seemed to have trouble._

“My sister was a horrible planner with a dead wolf. She couldn’t handle a slow brew. She’d rather rush a battle and deal with the two of them head on than wait till they were separated. Not to mention, a wolf is neither powerful enough nor scary enough.” She looked down at the cuticles of her nails and began biding her time playing with the tips.

“Sammy, why is the front door open? Whose car is that?” Lennox wrapped her tail around her body. It silently swished against the floor.

_Disgusting._ Caro ran the finger of her leather glove against the arm of the chair and nodded in agreement. Lennox looked up to Caro, _Oh this poor soul has no idea what he’s about to get into._

Caro glared at her before allowing a smirk to light her features.

“Sam?” The voice rounded the corner. Her eyes met his.

_Handsome._ Lennox spoke the thought between them.

“Not quite, sit down.” She nodded to the chair sitting across from her.

“Who in the hell are you?”

“Sit down, I won’t say it again.” She snapped her fingers. The chair faced him. He glared at her.

“Where’s Sam?” Her eyes flashed with anger. She stood up from her seat.

“He is safe and shall be until further notice. You’re lucky I haven’t killed him yet. You aided in the death of _my_ sister. It would only be blood payment if I did the same to your brother. Would you like me to turn this into further notice? I’d love to snap his neck with my own hands.” She watched him calculate for a moment. “So, sit with me.” He reluctantly grabbed the chair and sat before her. She unbuttoned her coat and easily crossed her legs. The tight navy blue dress clung to her like a second skin. She interlaced her leather-clad fingers over her knee and watched as the Winchester before her pulled at his collar.

“Is it me, or is it getting warmer in here?” He asked reluctantly to get the conversation started. She smirked.

“The longer I’m here, the hotter it will be.” She shrugged.

“Don’t speak so highly of yourself.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot.” She sighed. “What do you know of the Jackson’s?” she asked after a beat of silence.

“I know enough that I know I don’t like ‘em.” She raised an eyebrow.

“If you have a valid reason, I’ll let that comment slide.”

“They’re witches.” He shrugged. “I’m a hunter. Hunters don’t exactly make great friends with the supernatural.” She sighed. She snapped her fingers, bringing the chair closer to her. Dean struggled against invisible straps.

“Again, idiot.”

“What in the hell?”

“Merely a parlor trick. My sister was a powerful witch. Mind you, not as powerful as I. Yet, someone like you shouldn’t have been able to take down someone like her, so easily. I know Crowley would have protected her to the death. So, explain to me why she walked into this fight, lost her familiar, and was killed all within the same hour.” His eyes were wide.

“How is a witch…”

“I’m not an ordinary witch, Dean. I’m a Jackson.” She stood up casually. The tiger watched her moves from her seat on the floor. She walked behind him, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling it back. “So, Dean, where would you like to begin?” her voice hissed.

“You can go to Hell.”

“Already been. It’s a great vacation spot.” She threw his head to the side. “Lennox, is the location secure?” She asked the next question. Dean watched as a half sided conversation occurred.

_Yes._

_Have you informed Crowley of the current plan?_ She looked at Lennox.

_I have. He waits for your call. He believes the bunker is warded._

“Not for long.” She smiled. She returned to her chair, stripped off her coat and placed her gloved hands on her hips. “If my memory serves me correct, you were tortured by Alistair in Hell.”

“How do you know that?”

“Connections, darling. That means I have two routes I can take with you. I can replicate your torture that you experienced with Alistair when he almost turned you into a demon? Or I can make it worse.”

“You can’t make it much worse than what he did.”

“Ye of little faith. I was trained by the best.”

“Crowley?” Dean spit out his name. She merely smiled.

“Can you recognize these tattoo’s Dean?” She pointed to her arm.

“No.” he squinted.

“Then memorize them. Because every time you see them, you’re one step closer to death.”

“I’m not exactly worried about a little witch in high heels doing much damage to me.”

“Louboutins.”

“Excuse me?”

“The heels are Louboutins. I have a taste for the expensive. I have a taste for expensive and extensive torture as well.”  
  
“My lucky day. Well at least they make your ass look great.” He stared at her as she bent over to dig around in her coat pocket.

“I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you one more chance. What happened to Aeon?”

“He died.” Dean remarked smarmily. She pulled out of her coat pocket her knife. She walked over to Dean, straddling his lap. She took the knife and sliced into his skin, cutting the shirt open in the process. He growled at her.

“Oooh, I’m so scared. You’re _growling._ ” She took her blade and began to carve into the tattooed ward on his chest. “So, are you going to talk?” He just stared at her.

“No.”

“That’s how I hoped you would answer.” She took her knife and started trailing along the lines of his muscles, up to his neck. “If you weren’t such an ass, and would actually be helpful… I would stitch you up and fuck you. But… Can’t say I want to do that now.” She pushed the knife between his collarbone and shoulder. He screamed.

“Son of a bitch.” She ground her hips into his.

“Nothing?”

“I wouldn’t help a witch like you, ever.” She tilted her head to the side.

“A witch like me? You’d help those cocks sucking Glendas with a hinge for Zionistic insanity? You’re incredibly dense. Do you realize they’ve been possessed by angels? They’re practically lifeless vessels.” She paused when there was no response. “The bad thing for you… I’m getting bored.” She took the knife from his skin. She stood up as she flipped the blade in her hand, then clout the handle across his face. Blood started to pour from his mouth, walking around the back of his chair. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tilted his head back; she ran the edge of the knife along his throat.

_Psychological torture?_ Lennox pushed the thought.

_Yes. I’ll throw some magic around of Sam screaming in pain. It should work nicely._ Caro smiled down to dean, pressing her lips to his temple as she spoke her next command. “Lennox, go take care of Sam for me.”

“You promised he would be safe.”

“I told you he would be safe until further notice.” Lennox left the room.

“I would start talking before she gets to him. She has a penchant for pain. I’m sure Sam would be more than happy to tell me what happened to Aeon.” She pushed the blade of her knife a centimeter into his skin and dragged up his torso. He pushed out a panting breath.

“He doesn’t know anything.” Dean pushed through his gritting teeth. The sound of a scream echoed through the halls. “He doesn’t know ANYTHING. Leave him ALONE.”  She contorted the voice to sound of more and more struggle and pain.

“I’m telling you! He’s innocent in this. He’s my brother. I… I’m supposed to protect him. Stop this.” Sounds of whimpering were the last straw. “The White witches came to me. Make her stop.”

“Lennox.” She merely spoke her tiger’s name. “And?”

“They asked for my help.  They… They said that Crowley was working with a Cora Jackson. She lived in Georgia.”

“So you came here?”

“They said if I could kill her familiar, then they would do the rest.”

“What would you get in return?”

“Crowley.”

“Why are you so hell bent on having Crowley?”

“He’s the King of Hell. We want to close the gates of Hell.”

“Still?”

“Yes.”

“You think that would actually work?” She smirked. “You realize the moment you close the gates, Lucifer is going to be busting them wide open.”

“Lucifer hates the Demons.”

“Yes, but he hates humans just as much.”

“How would you know?”

“Connections.” She raised an eyebrow. “What did you do with Aeon’s body?”

“Gave it to the witch.”

“Her name?”

“Azusa.”

“Which Angel has blessed them?”

“Hell if I know.”  She pressed the tip of the blade into his ribs. “I really don’t know. I don’t.” He gasped.

“What happened to my Sister’s body?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why did you summon Crowley after she died?”

“Part of the plan with the White witches. They get her, we get Crowley. They inactivated the sigil.”

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Cora stared at him for a moment. “At all?”

“Enlighten me.”

“You’ve thrown off Nature’s balance.” Sweat rolled down Dean’s temple.

“You’re witches.”

“Exactly.” She removed her gloves from her hands, placing them carefully into her jacket pockets. Dean watched her curiously. She returned to him, her hands moved along his neck. He felt his power being removed from his body, like a leech was siphoning his life force. “She gives, I take. She courted life. I was death’s bitch.” The energy in the room began to crackle, the lights flickered as she moved around the room. She placed her hand on a window, it began to shake violently while the metal around it melted. The glass exploded violently. All the wards in the building began to glow before they seeped off the wall.

“Crowley.” She spoke the name softly. She felt his presence enter the room.

“Mistress, it’s beginning to feel like Hell in here.” He smirked.

“He’s all yours.”

“What is this? Good cop, bad cop?” Dean asked.

“Bad cop.” Crowley pointed to Caro. “Worse cop.” He pointed to himself.

“Sam’s in the bottom of the bunker. Untouched. He’s all yours.” Caro snapped her fingers, her ward disappeared, and the door reappearing.

“Thank you, Darling. Get the information you desired?” Crowley asked.

“They hunted Aeon. Lured Cora. And the Glendas promised you in return for her. Find them, find the bodies, find the door. I got exactly what I needed.” She slid on her coat and her gloves. She nodded to Lennox. “Do me a favor, leave them alive. I might need them. See you soon.” She turned on her heel and left the house before he could argue.

 


	5. Devil in the Details

 

She stared at the bookcase of journals. Though the Winchesters gave her information, she was left with a gaping hole. She stared at the library as if the journals would give her that information. Hundreds of years lived vibrantly through the pages.

 _Where in the hell is Cora’s body?_  She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the ends. _It has to be staring at me, Lennox. It has to be there…_

 _Have you tried scything again?_  Lennox asked, her head resting on her paws.

“They’re hidden. I have scythed every inch of the US map. I’ve scythed the entire planet.” She smoothed the wild ends of her braid.

 _You could ask Crowley for help. He did find Aeon when Aeon was murdered._  Lennox reasoned.

“I don’t want his help.”

_You don’t want him to find out about your secrets. Your past mistakes have been trying to locate you._

“Yeah?” She sighed.

_I’ve resisted him thus far. But he’s signaling for you everyday. He’s trying to track your, with the loss of your sister… Frankly, dear. Everyone is trying to find you._

“I know.” She sighed. “God how I know.”

_He’s eventually going to break through._

“Lennox… I’m scared.” She bit her lip.  _What if_  he’s _our only option?_  Before Lennox could respond, the smell of aged Craig, polished leather, and brimstone met Caro’s senses.

“Now Darling, you don’t often admit fear.” She spun on the tip of her heel. She watched Crowley as he leaned back in that  _damn_  blue chair.

“I don’t remember saying that to you.” She spat.

“Why do you hate me so, Caroline?” She felt her neck tense. “Why are you scared?”

“I can’t trust you, Crowley.”

  
“Oh how you wound me, Caroline.” He placed a hand over his chest. “Why would one of the most powerful witches on the earth be scared?”

"Why should I tell you? How wo I know you won’t kill me like how you killed my sister?” He sat straight in the chair. The silence hung heavily in the air.

  
“I didn’t kill your sister.”

  
“Oh really? You expect me to believe that? You abandoned her. You sent her away. You didn’t protect her.”

  
“I may not have the same emotions as that of your sister. But I do respect her. I would never do her the injustice of killing her.”

  
“But you’re quick to fuck her.” Caroline crossed her arms.

  
“I understand that you are trying to avoid my question. But it won’t work. What scares you, little witch?”

  
“I fear the outcome of a… Of a situation.”

“Would this situation benefit the aiding of finding your sister?”

“…Possibly.”

“Darling, I’ve never pegged you as someone who’s dim. Tell me the problem. If you continue down this path I will take what I want to know.” His eyes grew darker. She steeled herself. The fear, rage, and anger rolled in the pit of her stomach. “A clouded mind of a Witch isn’t going to help me. If I can defuse your fear or use it to channel the power needed to get Cora from purgatory… Then that’s what I plan on doing.”

“We’re not sure if she’s in purgatory.”

“I did some research, Caro. I promise you that’s where she is and you’re going to need some massive power to pull her free.”

“Fantastic.” She bit her lip.

 _Tell him._ Lennox spoke softly. Caro’s eyes flashed with intensity as she looked at her tiger.  _Fear. I know that look in your features, little one. I’ve seen it before a long time ago. Tell him._

_No. I don’t want to tell him._

_You haven’t a choice, Caroline._

_This…_ Emotion  _is something I haven’t felt in quite some time_. She could feel the blood pulse in her veins.

 _Tell him._ Lennox’s voice reverberated in Caro’s head.

“The Jackson’s have been…” She paused as she tried to think of an elegant way of turning the next few phrases. “Prominent in the relations of Heaven and Hell for a few hundred years.” She sighed as she walked slowly along the wooden floors of the library towards the Devil while he rested his glass on her desk. She leaned against the back of a chair, stretching her arms as she dropped her head between her shoulders. She took a deep breath.

“I know. I’ve heard of the legacy since I became a demon.” He noted her cat like movement.

“Do you know how we came to power?” She asked curiously.

“Can’t say I’ve ever entertained knowing until now.” She nodded her head.

“My great grandfather made a deal with…” She sighed.  _Edit some information, Caro._

“Since the Jackson’s had arrived in America, they had been witches. Damn good witches at that. We made a name for ourselves and a good living. But as most witches go, they always crave. Power, immortality, strength; you name it and my family wanted it. My great grandfather made a deal with Lucifer on behalf of my family. Give the family power, prestige, protection, immortality and he could have any female in the family.”

“Have? As in?”

“Getting there.” She sat down in the chair. She carefully crossed her legs. “The deal was simple. Lucifer waited and waited. He refused any Jackson that lacked the qualities he deemed necessary for the Queen of Hell. The deal would not be complete until he had the female he wished for. My great grandfather died, my grandfather died… My father was the one who got the luck of the draw. My sister and I were the first females to be born of the direct Jackson lineage.”

Crowley watched her carefully, remaining silent and his face blank of emotions.

“Lucifer claimed me when I was sixteen. He took me to Hell, force me onto my back, and made sure I knew how he would  _own_  every molecule in my body. He left me as a heap on the floor.” She ran her nails along the tattoo on her arm. “He branded me.” She whispered the tattoo that covered her arm began to shake.

“Branded you?” He leaned forward.

The brand flashed a bright red before turning into black against the forearm of her skin. She had attempted to hide the mark beneath other tattoos. Yet it remained prominent when her energy surged through her veins. The black of the tattoo had burned and contained raised edges.  She sighed. “He took me against my will. He stripped me, bound me to a torture table, and branded me when I was sixteen. It was part of the breaking process.”  She released a low growl from deep behind her ribs. Crowley watched as she stood up quickly. He watched her carefully from across the room.

“He eventually returned me back to my parents. I was only gone for a few days, but time is different in Hell. My father didn’t care, the deal was sealed and his favorite was safe. Lucifer told me that he would return for me  _in his time_.” She smirked, shaking her head. “I had to wait suspended in an ocean of anxiety and uncertainty because I was  _his_. I remained everyday in a state of fear until I could feel no longer… Until I was emotionless… I was like that until twenty-three.”

She ran her hands along her face. “That’s when he took me permanently. I resisted for a while. I fought him every time he would push me into a corner to fuck me into submission. But then I slowly began to die inside. I lost the feeling of hope. I lost my will to live. Every _fucking_  day I would try to kill myself. Anything. I would pray to anyone who would hear me out.  _Take me from this misery._ ” She shook her head. The memory was distant, but prominent.

“I’m almost 100 years old, you know.” She sighed. “Talk about some literal hell for baggage.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“How did Cora react when you were taken?”

“She didn’t know and she’s never asked. Our father lied and said that it was part of the deal that  _I_  would be the one. I was turned into Lucifer’s sex slave.”

“How hasn’t he found you?” Crowley asked curiously.

“I can’t tell you all of my secrets, Crowley.” She smirked. “There’s a reason I’m standing before you now and I’m not bound down in Hell, and I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Crowley frowned at the response.

“So, you’re Lucifer’s bitch and he’s trying to find you now that Cora’s is out of the picture.”

“Let’s get this straight, you punk ass demon. I am  _not_ his bitch. He’s mine.” She turned on her heel and walked towards him. She released her long blond hair from the loose braid. He watched as her skin began to glow. She was haunting.

“And what do you expect to do now?”

She sighed. “I need to find enough energy I’m going to call in a favor.”

“A favor?”

“I’m… God. This might be a stupid idea.” She rubbed her eyes. “I’m going to let Lucifer find me.”

“You allow him to find you, I can’t promise you that I can pull you out of the pit.”

“You don’t have to promise. I’m well acquainted.” She bit her lip as she gripped the edges of the desk. “I’m not asking for permission, Crowley. There’s no other choice on the table, I’ve exhausted all my resources. I need the power he can give to break into purgatory and break out. If there’s a shot in hell I can save that dumbass sister of mine, this is it. I’ll find my way to purgatory, but I need him. Fuck I hate admitting it. But I need _him_.”

“How much does your sister know?”

“About my relations with the fallen Angel?”

“Do you realize if you go to him, he will try to force you back to him? Does your sister understand what happened when you were with Lucifer, or if you’re with him again? Your actions will hold extreme consequences. Creatures of Hell become more powerful the further into hell you go. He’s at the very bottom.”

In that moment Crowley saw the careful façade of Caro crumble. She threw his crystal glass full of liquor against the wall. It shattered as she pounded her fist against the desk. The pain, fear, and anger became present in her features.  _It’s as if I just pushed a tigress into a corner._  He watched as she began to visibly shake.

“She never knows. She’s been handed every god _damn_  thing. She wanted the house and it was given to her. She wanted to learn magic, she was taught. She wanted the boy and she  _always_  got him. Do you realize the torments that bitch has put me through?” She tried to catch her breath, her heart was racing like a wild mustang. “And I’m still fucking _willing_  to put MY neck out for  _her._  Everything, everything has been given to her. Nothing has ever been taken until Aeon.” Crowley watched as her eyes began to glow, the brightest blue eyes, the eyes that were bluer than blue, began to turn white. A thick black circle outlined her iris. He could feel heat sparking in the air. He moved slowly from his seat until he was around the desk. He approached her carefully.

“Caroline, I understand what is at stake but I can’t seem to understand why  _you,_  the youngest, would want to save someone you hate so passionately.” She began to close the distance between herself and the King of Hell.

“No one has the right to kill her other than me. And when she pushes me to the point of when I’ll kill her, her death will be the most painful, the most enduring fire she has ever felt. She will get to experience every  _fucking_  ounce of anger that she has given me over the years. No one gets to kill her other than me.” Caro’s face was a mere inch from his. He could feel the fire sparking from her, the extreme disgust in her eyes. He could taste her power on his tongue.

“And how exactly do you plan on gathering the power needed to pull her back into the realm of the living?” His voice dropped between them. She smirked.

“Do you forget who you’re talking to?” She ran her hands along his neck. He could instantly feel himself weaken in the knees.

“I am death.” She smiled. “I take your power, your essence if you will… And harness it in myself.” She pushed the power back into the King.

“Did Lucifer teach you that trick?” He pushed her against the desk.

“No. Natural trait. Cora is the opposite. She gives, she’s like a circuit.” Crowley placed a hand on either side of her hips, trapping her against the desk. His face was dangerously close to hers.

“You want into Hell. You want into the pit. He’s in the very bottom, you know?”

“I do.” She lifted her chin, and stared him in the eyes. Her eyes faded from white back to a pale blue. He moved his hand along her arm before finally curling a finger under her chin.

“So what will you do for me?” he asked.

“I need Lucifer. He’s in the cage. I’ll be in debt until you’re willing to call on me.” Crowley smirked.

“You have to respond when I’m ready to take up your end of the deal. Anything.” He clarified. She swallowed.

“Anything.” Her eyes looked at him sharp.

“Willing to seal a deal?”

“Are you going to let me in, or do I need to bust through the locks?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“Anything in return for a free pass into hell, and if you survive, a free pass out.”

“Kiss me already.” She pushed the words out breathlessly. He closed the space. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip as he smirked into the kiss. He slid his knee between her legs and cupped his hand around the back of her neck. He opened his lips, allowing her entrance before nipping the tip of her tongue. He moved his free hand along her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She dug her fingers into the lapels of his coat. She couldn’t stop the rolling of her hips against his leg when he brushed against her inner thigh. He slid his hand from her waist to under her breast before he abruptly ended the kiss, pushing away from her. Her lips were bright red and swollen.

“Deal.” He smiled as she labored for breath. He placed space between them. She immediately straightened her spine.

“Deal.” She cleared her throat.

“How would you like to travel to Hell?” he asked.

“Tomorrow. Tonight, I’m going to get drunk so I can have more than one regret tomorrow night.” Crowley smirked before disappearing from the room.


	6. The Witch and the Hounds of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to MaggieB1983  
> You're comment was incredibly kind. Thank you, thank you.

 

She threw back another drink. Her body ached with the pressure of her decisions as she ran her fingers through Lennox’s fur.

 _Tomorrow won’t be the worst part of all this._  Lennox leaned into Caro’s hand.

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

_We still need to find Cora’s body, kill whoever is protecting it, and rescue your sister from purgatory. The list is against us._

“I’m not going to ask you to follow me into Oz after that Moron.” she murmured.

 _I have protected you all these years; I refuse to leave you now._  Caro nodded her head silently.

“If you so wish.” She poured another double and sipped as she crossed her knee high leather riding boots on the desk.

 _Someone’s here._  Lennox’s fur stood.

“Rest. It’s a Winchester.”

_Winchester?_

“I sensed him the moment his car came barreling down the drive. You’re slacking, Lennox.” She smirked. She heard the jiggling of the doorknob. She snapped her fingers, the front door swung open.

  
“Hello?” The deep voice called.

“If you’re here to kill me, I wouldn’t advise it.” She leaned back in her chair. The sound of heavy footsteps carried down the hallway. The boots came to a rest on the dark colored wood floor when she finally decided to lift her head. Dean watched her movements carefully. She raised one eyebrow, beckoning his speech.

“I… I’m not here to kill you.”

  
“You wouldn’t have been able to had you tried.” She smirked. “Sit, I’m sure you’re here to tell me something.”

“Less than a week ago you held a knife to me, and today you’re inviting me into your library? Do all you witches swing that way?” he asked.

“This isn’t a Library, Dean. This is my office.” She realized how many books lined her office walls. “But fair enough. Then I needed information that you had. Today, I don’t give a shit. I’ll boil your blood if you think of even raising a hand to me.” She continued to run her hand along Lennox’s neck.

 _But you do need his help._ Lennox spoke.

  
“Right. Right. Powerful witch, working with the King of Hell and all that shit.” Dean stayed rooted into his spot.

“Something like that.” She tipped the glass to her lips. “What do you want?”

“I’ve… I’ve thought about why you showed up.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. “And your conclusion?”

“I would do the same thing for Sam.” Her eyes zeroed in on him.

“Alright, I’ll bite. I’m curious. But first, you follow me.” She slipped her legs off the desk.

“Follow you? Isn’t it enough that I showed up here?”

“No.” She replied as she strutted away from her desk. “Are you coming?” She sensed his hesitation. “I’m not going to kill you, Moron. I hate cleaning blood off the wood.”

“Right. Following a witch who nearly killed you a week ago… Smooth move, Dean. Smooth.” He murmured as he followed her along a narrow hallway.

“You do realize I can hear you, right?” She looked over her shoulder while she raised an eyebrow. He didn’t have to look at her face to know that she was smirking, the tone was evident in her raspy voice.

“Shit.”

“Listen, last week occurred because of your inability to be helpful and your lack of self preservation. You wanted to be a dick, I treated you like a dick.”

“If that’s how you treat dicks…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m shutting up.”

“I control, Dean. I take what I want and leave the rest for the vultures.” She opened a door and motioned for him through. When he entered, the lights in the hall flickered on. She walked behind him and carefully slid her hands under his jacket. She grabbed the iron handcuffs and walked around him.

“Really think you’re going to lock me up like you’ve done Crowley? Or Cora?” She shook her head. “Think it was smart to walk into a witches home with iron?”

“You’re a witch. I had to have some kind of defense.” Dean looked away sheepishly.

“Get rid of these.” She handed the cuffs to Lennox. “And you should stay behind. I can handle a Winchester well on my own.” Dean saw the tiger that had been following silently.  

 _That’s what Coraline believed._ The tigers tone was full of warning. Caro chose to ignore it.

  
Caro walked with a steady stride along the dark colored halls of the house. Dean remained a few steps behind her, watching for a sudden fight.“I’m not a deer. I’m not going to bolt. Neither am I a lion. I don’t plan on ripping your throat out.”

“You could’ve had me fooled.” She swung around, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

“You’ve asked me why I must save my sister. I’m going to explain what happened when you were too busy chasing the wrong people.”

“You don’t have to, I believe you.”

“No you don’t. You’re a hunter, you trust no one but your instincts… Or at least, that’s what I had been led to believe… Follow me.” she opened a door and the low hanging sun pierced the house. She walked across the knee-high grass towards a barn that was recently built. “This is new. The barn wasn’t always this close to the house but when the witches started attacking Cora’s horses, she rebuilt it. If they came this close to the house, she’d be able to hear the screams of the horses while the barn burned.”

“They were killing her horses?” Dean asked curiously.

“That’s how they got her attention, Dean. You were convenient with your obsession for Crowley’s blood.” She opened the barn doors. She was quiet as she entered the stable. The barn was warm even in the dying winter. “My sister always insisted that I have a horse. She found one, and brought it here. It’s one of the few that survived.” She carefully ran her fingers along the muzzle of her black horse. She looked at Dean.

“What’s the horses name?” Dean looked at it wearily.

“Umbra. Her name is Umbra. Lumen…” She nodded towards a white horse, “Is Cora’s favorite.” Caro snapped her fingers, the saddles appeared on both horses.

“You’re not getting me on that.”

“You don’t get an opinion on this one, Dean. Get on the damn horse.” Caro easily lifted herself onto Umbra’s back. Dean glared at the white horse.

“Just, make the crazy bitch happy.” He grumbled as he placed his foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up. He took a deep breath, grabbing both reigns in his hands. The horse shook her head before pounding a hoof into the ground, clearly unsettled by the man on her back.

“Dean, quit looking like a freak. Lumen won’t hurt you. She’s been around long enough, she’s not going…” Lumen took off in a sprint. “Fucking, hell Dean.” Caro leaned into her saddle. “Let’s go, Umbra.” She sighed as she raced after him.

The field quickly disappeared under the hooves of the horses. Caro watched as Lumen flew on instincts towards the patch of trees that was covered in charred wood. Smoke still simmered in the air, from the slow burning leaves. When Lumen stopped at the tree line, Caro could see the steam being pushed from her lungs. Dean clung to the neck of the horse, in fear of it taking off again.

  
“I hate horses.” He groaned.

“Once freed from her captivity, she knew exactly where to go.” Caro smirked, before removing herself from her horse.

“What in the hell do you mean?”

“This is where my sister’s memories are strongest.”

“Her memories?” Dean glared at her.

“This is where she died, Dean. Lumen can sense her.” Her tone was condescending.

“The horse feels her, what? Ghost?” He stared at the witch.

“Her magic.” Caro walked towards a scorched tree. She ran her fingers along the bark. “She fought, she tried to use unstable magic to stay alive. But that’s not how it ended.” She sighed.

“So… She lit some trees on fire?” He asked.

“She lit the entire tree line on fire, Dean.” The tree began to shake against her hand.

“What in the hell?” He asked as the blackened leaves and the charred bark began to change colors. The tree lit up with life. “I thought you said you were death?” Caro looked over her shoulder.

“I am. It’s not my magic that’s doing this. It’s Cora’s.”

“How is she…” Dean asked perplexed.

“Magic is energy and with a conduit, the magic continues to move. Just because you kill the witch doesn’t meant you kill her magic. Like energy, Magic can be neither created or destroyed. But it can be harnessed, and when you get the right manipulator, the magic can be controlled to dangerous levels. Magic is unstable at best and at worst it’s a frenzy.” She stared at the tree line, the trees beginning to react to Cora’s magic. “This isn’t my typical kind of magic. But it’s one I can manipulate… Just not control. But it’s why the horse came here. Her spirit lingers strongly in the trees.” She turned to Dean, her annoyance of his questions clear on her features.

“Stop giving me that look. Listen, I don’t understand witches. I don’t understand magic. I just know that sometimes you guys are evil and when you’re evil you don’t play well. This… This is completely insane.” Dean looked at her seriously pointing towards the trees. “I’m trying to understand, and I’m trying to grasp exactly how badly I fucked up.” His eyes pleaded her.

“Fine… What do you have on you, Dean?”

“Wha-“

  
“I’m a witch, I can sense magic. You have something that would be useful in finding my sister. Now tell me, what do you have?”

“The witches coven is located in Washington.”

“State?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Do you know where?”

“A town called Echo Lake.” She leaned back into her chair.

 _Echo Lake? Why Echo Lake?_  She looked at him curiously. “That’s knowledge, not a relic. I know you have something on you. Care to share with the class?” She asked. Dean reached into his coat. He pulled out a book and handed it to Caro.

“A Grimoire?” She asked curiously.

“One of the witches your sister killed. We found the body, and on the body was this. I figured if you needed to figure a way of getting her, this might be helpful.” He shrugged.

“It is. Thank you.” She nodded. The ride back to the barn was quiet. The silence sent Caro’s mind into a whirlwind.  _Washington. But her spirit is in the trees… If she’s in purgatory it wouldn’t matter where the hell the witches are… But I need her body. Okay. So. Purgatory. How in the hell am I going to break into purgatory?_  She looked over at Dean before looking back at the barn they were about to enter.

“If there was another way to say I’m sorry, I would. I never meant for your sister to be killed.” He muttered.

“Shit happens.” She shrugged. “And she’s lucky that I’m willing to go after her.” She smirked. Dean jumped off his horse, and Caro couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled from her lips at the look of sheer relief on his face for being on the ground.

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“What if I said I had a way that you could say sorry?” She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

  
“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

“I need a guide…”

  
“A guide into what exactly?”

  
“…Into purgatory.”

“A guide into purgatory?”

“That’s where my sister’s soul is. I need into purgatory.” He stared at her for a long moment.

“You’re a witch, it wouldn’t be safe for you… Right?” He asked scratching his head.

“Doesn’t matter. I need to find her.”

“I…” He looked lost. She closed the space between her and Dean.

“Um.” He looked at her. She smiled. She leaned in close and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft, gentle. She took a step back and smiled at his surprised look.

“Please?”

“Are you positive that’s where she is?”

“No. But Crowley thinks so.”

“I need to think about this.”

“We don’t have long for you to think. I’m going to be retrieving her body within the next few days.”  Dean watched her swaying hips tease the body under her tight jeans. “Dean, Thank you.” She threw over her shoulder.

“Um. Yeah. Yeah. No problem.” He cleared his throat while power walking through the barn door. He immediately went towards his Impala. She smirked as Lennox came into view.

_You’d think he was nervous._

“I think we’re even, Dean.” She called after his retreating form. He stopped mid stride before he looked over his shoulder.

“I should have killed you for getting into my head, using Sam against me.”

“You should be bowing at my feet for asking Crowley to spare your life.” She raised an eyebrow, daring for a challenge.

“After you had carved me like a ham and then stabbed me?” He asked incredulously.

“Again, your sense of self preservation is lacking.” She placed her hands on her hips.

“I could take you down just like your sister.”

“News flash dumb ass, you killed her familiar, you didn’t kill her.” She paused. “Did you actually kill Aeon?”

“Well the mutt wasn’t breathing when we were done.”

“You should know best, Dean. Just because something stops breathing, doesn’t mean it’s actually dead.” She smirked. She could feel her sister’s energy faintly vibrating the air.

  
_Don’t give up yet, you bitch._

“We’ll be in touch, Dean.”  _Make sure he leaves._  Lennox stood up from her place in the grass.

Caro returned to her office and sat down behind her desk. She looked up to see the blue chair had moved from the library. She stared at it curiously for a hesitant second. When she blinked, Crowley was sitting before her.

“I heard my name.” He shrugged.

“I have one of the witches Grimoire.”

“That should be helpful.”

“Also, they’re in Washington.”

“Washington?” He asked curiously.

“Seems like all the horrible things in the United States comes from that general area.”

“Oh, don’t be referencing to the sparkly vampires bull shit.” He smirked.

“Exactly what I was referencing. I’m slightly surprised you knew exactly what I was speaking of.”

“Darling, I was a crossroads demon. I can’t even count how many times I’ve had to work with deals of ‘I’ll sign my soul away for my  _Edward Cullen_ ’ it’s ridiculous.”

“Dear God. I can imagine.” She flipped the book open.

“You’re nervous.” He commented after a few moments of silence.

“No, I’m just busy.” She pointed to the book.

“You’re lying to the King of Hell. Think that’s a great idea? It seems you lie quite often.” He cocked his head to the side.

“I’m sure it’s amusing to you.”

“It is. If you only asked, I could calm that fear.” She met his smirk with curiosity.

  
“What are you suggesting, Crowley?”

"I could make your night interesting, my mistress." She took a deep breath.

  
“What about Cora?”  
  
“Let me deal with that in due time.” A heavy silence fell in the room. Caro shifted uncomfortably. “I went to Hell. I dug around through the older contracts.”

“Yeah?” She sat back in her seat.

“I couldn’t find yours.”

“It was destroyed.”

“If you’re Lucifer’s, I highly doubt he would destroy your contract.” Crowley looked at her suspiciously.

“He didn’t. I did.”

“Caro, how did you get out of Hell?”

“That is none of your business.”

“It damn well is my business.”

“He was Hades, I was Persephone. It was a matter of time before I would be free.”

“I’ve met Persephone, she’s not a quarter of as strong as you. So tell me. How did you break out of Hell? How did you hide from Lucifer?”

“Crowley, if I wanted to tell you. I would have. And honestly… I can’t remember.” She muttered.

“You can’t remember?”

“Merely a side thought. We’re dropping the subject.”

“I think you’re forgetting where your new allegiance lies.”  He spoke sharply.

“I never said I had an allegiance with you, Crowley. I said I would help you when you call.”

“So you hold your faith with Lucifer?” he asked.

“Yes, I totally will stand beside the fucked up angel who imprisoned me and then raped me multiple times. Are you really that dense? Are demons  _that_  stupid?”

“Watch it, Caro.”

“No, I won’t. I’m not quite sure I like the tone you’re using with me. I certainly don’t like being accused of backing the fucking reason for all this mess!”

  
“How would Lucifer be the reason?”

“Do you not realize the importance of finding Cora? Can you not feel the imbalance?” He blinked slowly. “Never mind. You just don’t get it. Cora never explained it, clearly.”

“Then explain it. I catch on quickly.” She stared at him for a moment.

“Can I have my last night of peace in peace?”

“No! I want some fucking answers.”

“Like what?” She asked exasperated.

“Like how you survived!”

“I survived because…” She ran her fingers through her hair. She felt the memories hitting her like a tidal wave. She felt her chest tighten, an anxiety attack just on the edge of her mind. She could hear Lennox growl. “I survived because of Lennox.” She finally muttered.

“Lennox?”

“Yes.”

“And how did a familiar get you out of Hell? How did a familiar even make it into Hell?”

“The same way a familiar is protecting me from Hell.” She looked him into the eyes.

  
“What are you not telling me.”

“Nothing that you need to know.” She glared. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get some rest. Will you leave?” She raised her voice.

“You win some, you lose some.” He stood up.

“And you’ll continue to lose this one, you dick head!” She glared.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Oh fuck off!”

 


	7. Satan's Stronghold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There’s some references to violence, past history of rape, and sexual assault.

  


 

She stood in front of her mirror, the cigarette hanging between her lips. She touched up her make-up and as she gave herself a mental pep-talk.

_I’m coming with you._ Lennox swished her tail around her legs.

“I’d rather if you wouldn’t.”

_You’ll need me. What if he tries to bind you to him?_

“I… I hope it doesn’t come down to that. Crowley will be with me.”

_You’re dense if you think you’re going to walk in there, take some of his power, and walk away free. That energy is going to be heavy. Every demon will want to get their hands on you. You know once he has the ability to sink his teeth into you, he will._

“I know.” She sighed.

_I know you think you have this in control. But I’m not quite so sure myself_. She turned to Lennox.

“I’m going to be fine.” She said more for herself, than for the tiger.

_Are you so sure?_

“Am I ever?”

_What’s your plan?_

“Not to fuck it up.”

_That’s it?_

“Basically. I’m going to do what I always do, Lennox. I’m going to act like I own the room and pray I don’t get sucked in.”

“I hope that works, darling.” She slowly pivoted on her heel to Crowley.

“Me too.”

“Is the tiger coming along?”

“Yes.” She walked carefully towards Crowley. She could feel the smug look coming from her tiger. “Thank you.” She muttered.

“Why do I feel like this is going to be a lot worse than what you even imagine?”

“Because I’m probably going to get my ass handed to me.”

“Shall we?” He offered his arm.

“Haven’t much of a choice do I?”

“Not at all.” She took a deep breath as Crowley moved her and Lennox through the doorway of Hell. She felt the heat immediately soak into her skin. A wave of nausea rolled from her stomach to her chest. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath. The smell of sulfur and burning flesh met her nose.

“Stay calm.” He spoke softly.

“You never really get used to that smell.” She muttered. “Or the feeling like I just got pushed through a damn crack in the wall.” He walked her to the cage, stopping before the door.

“We can find another way.”

“We don’t have the time.” She straightened her shoulders. “Are you coming in or staying away, King?”

“I’d rather protect my investments, Mistress.” She nodded her head.

“Then let’s play. Open the cage.” He snapped his fingers. She walked through the door, Lennox resting at her heels. She stared at the demon on the wall. Two huge meat hooks were hooked through his shoulders. The room was eerily dark, the few lights flickered a brooding crimson red. She could see the torture equipment hanging inside the room.

“Bring up the lights, my King.” She smirked. The stab would hit Lucifer, at least she hoped.

_Your allegiance is not his_. Lennox pushed the thought. Crowley raised one eyebrow before he snapped at her beck. The lights in the room strengthened. She could now see Lucifer’s face. She guessed he had already seen hers.

“Caroline.” He smirked.

“Lucifer.”

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.” She took a deep breath. Crowley noticed the gears of her tattoo blended into her skin as the brand began to glow. It flashed an angry red. The enochian began to shake. Caro looked at Crowley once more. He slowly nodded his head. Her eyes flash white before turning to ice.

“Cora…”

“Is dead, and you want to save her.” Lucifer finished her sentence. “Not dead, stalled. Almost dead.” He smiled

“Exactly.”

“Crowley, do you know about the whore you’re playing with?” he asked.

“I like to keep my life private, Lucifer.”

“And you want to siphon energy.” He cocked his head to the side. “I used to make you scream my name. Who’s the one doing that now?” Caro closed her eyes, trying to push the wave of anger down.

“You held me against my will.”

“You offered yourself.”

“I HAD TO.” She paused. “I had to.” She took a deep breath.

“Caroline Lennox Jackson.”

“Lennox… Lennox is your middle name?” Crowley asked slowly.

“Oh, it seems you don’t know.” Lucifer smiled. Caroline felt two arms circle her. A double of Lucifer was against her back. His voice rang in her ear. “You don’t know about the deal she made.”

“He knows what he should.”

“Oh the lies you weave, Caroline. Oh the lies, and it seems I’m going to be the spider to catch you.”

“Stop.” She whispered.

“Tell him about Lennox.”

“No.” She muttered.

“TELL HIM.” The Lucifer hanging on the wall screamed as the double squeezed her. Her eyes flashed.

“Lennox, enter into your goddess form.”

“Goddess?” Crowley glared at the tiger. She began to transform from the tiger into a tall tan skinned woman. Her black hair flowed down her back, and thick kohl lined equally dark eyes. In her hand she held a Scimitar, poised for battle.  “First Kali, now you?”

“I am Durga, and I would watch your tongue Demon.”

“Alright, explain this one.” Crowley rubbed the crease between his eyebrows.

“I don’t exactly believe now is the right time.” Durga pushed through her teeth.

“Now is the perfect time.” Lucifer growled.

“You just want to know how I saved her.” Durga snapped. “I am her protector. And I always will be.”

Caro closed her eyes. _This is turning into a disaster._

“You want Cora, but why should I allow you the power?”

“Because you know if one is missing then the imbalance is present. The world will tear itself apart.”

“When your Great grandfather came to me, he didn’t realize what prize he was giving me. Out of the weapons of Mass Destruction, I got to claim the most powerful. I got the one that could destroy.” Lucifer smiled. “If you take this power to save your sister… I will find you again. You will just be taking that brand and burning it deeper. You will be mine. You will always be mine.” Caroline looked into his eyes.

“Do you think I haven’t realize that would be the ultimatum? Did you plan on scaring me out of doing this?” She asked. “Because you’re gonna have to try harder. Because right now, you’re stuck on some nasty looking meat hooks. Rumor has it, you won’t be coming down anytime soon.” She started to gain her momentum. She took one step closer, rocking her hips with her steps.

“Time has done you well, Caroline.” Lucifer smiled.

“Let me begin with this. You can try to find me. But you won’t. Out of the two of us, I will always get away. But you? Oh… It seems like someone should cut your dick off and shove it up your ass because that’s as much action you’ll be getting any time soon.” She glared.

“I love when you talk dirty.” She hid her shiver of anger.

“Then let me phrase it like this, you find this as a game. I want to protect the earth from what some dumb asses did.”

“Just like how Durga protected you when you escaped? It took me a while to piece everything together. But when you’re in the pit, you have plenty of time on your hands. Let me tell you. Your plan was good. I should have seen it coming. But I was a little distracted. What did you have to do? Did you have to sacrifice yourself to get her attention?” He asked. “Or perhaps you had to stand in a certain Yoga pose for a few hours.” He smirked.

“I gave myself up to protect my little sister. It was expected of me. I did it. Alright? And how I got the help of that beautiful woman over there… Is none of your fucking business. If I could rip your spine out, I’d do it with my bare hands.” She was standing less than a foot away from the angel of her nightmares.

“You should be honored that I took you as my queen.” He hissed.

“I never wanted to be your queen. I never wanted this baggage. I never wanted that of my family. I wanted to live in my home, I wanted to be a witch. I wanted a quiet life away from all this fucking chaos. But instead I was the eldest and I had to offer myself. I had to be the older sibling and I had to protect Coraline. With the honor you so openly bestowed upon me I’ve had plenty of time to think about it all. To think about everything you took from me and gave to that little bitch. I came up to a conclusion. I will kill, fuck, or destroy any thing that gets in my way. Coraline will die to no one’s hand other than mine. Because I control death and I control my destiny.” She stood less than an inch away from Lucifer. He smirked at her.

“And I will control you.”

“Challenge accepted.” She felt a body double encompassing her. She struggled against his hold on her wrist, the double forced her within touching range of Lucifer. She felt a rip in her shirt, and a clawing at her chest. Another double was beside her. She looked up into Lucifer’s eyes. “What are you going to do, you dick head? Rape me? Since you, I’ve learned how to enjoy the struggle. So fuck you, Luc.” She glared.

Lucifer pressed his lips against hers. She forced herself to focus while the hands on her wrists began to burn and the front of her shirt was destroyed. She could feel unwanted hands all over her body feeling and tearing at her skin. She felt the split ends of a fork tongue against her lips. She forced herself to breathe calmly as she took in as much energy and power from Lucifer as she could hold. His hands came around her neck and started to squeeze, leaving visible marks against her skin. She gasped, opening her lips enough for Lucifer to further his assault.

Crowley watched as Caro began to glow a hazy white. Suddenly he watched as she head butted Lucifer.

“Fuck, Durga! Help me!” She cried out. The room turned into a bar room blitz.

“That is enough!” Crowley’s voice rang out. The room silenced. He walked casually through the bodies and slipped his coat from his shoulders. He placed it around Caro before securing her under his arm. He led her away from the meat hooks and from Lucifer. “I think we’ve gotten what we came here for.” He held a stern finality in his voice.

Caro watched as Durga returned to her tiger form. She bared her teeth to Lucifer and his multiples before following Crowley out the door. Once it was closed and secured Crowley let out an angry breath.

“So, are you going to explain yourself?” He asked.

“You’re not my father.” Caro kept her voice low.

“THANK BLOODY HELL. What in the Hell is going on Caro?” He yelled at her. She visibly flinched. She curled the jacket around her more securely.

“Take me home.” She whispered. “Please. Part of the deal.” She muttered.

“Fine.” She held herself together long enough to land in the bedroom of the Jackson house.

_This isn’t home._ She took a deep breath.

_Caroline, keep calm. You survived. You’ve made it_. Durga began to soothe like a mother. Caroline began to physically shake from the bottled fear and power. She closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay, but all she could see was Lucifer’s face burned into the back of her eyelids.


	8. The Devil and His Pound of Flesh

 

"Start talking, Caro." 

"Fuck you." Her skin vibrated as she took in deep breaths of clean air. She gripped the end of the bed frame tightly, her knuckles turning white. She found herself shaking her head. A wave of nausea rolled through her. Dear god, I was so close… I kissed him. Her world tilted as she left the room to the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth out with water, but the taste of blood and sulfur was ingrained into her tongue. She heard movement behind her, she spun around and gripped the intruder’s throat. Her hand was ripped away and she was spun into two strong arms. 

"Will you please calm down?” Crowley growled into her ear. She was pulled tightly against his chest, her wrists captured in his strong hands. She looked at his jaw, but it was blurred.

 _Crying. You’re crying in front of the King of hell. Great._ She frowned.

"Are you going to try to choke me again?" He asked calmly. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "Well? Are you going to keep fighting me, Caroline?" She shivered in his arms. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about her name rolling off his tongue so elegantly, so intimately.

"No." Her voice was small, it stuck to the back of her throat along with the tears and bile.

He released her hands and took a step back.

“What do you want me to do, Crowley? Tell you my whole life story?” She spun on her heel and glared at him. He edged his body towards her, his hand carefully coming to her cheek to wipe away the tears that fell from her lashes. His hand dropped to his side. The silence held uncomfortably between them. Caro shifted from one foot to another, she was preparing for another battle.

"A good place to start is from the beginning. Caroline, I don’t quite enjoy finding out extremely important details from an angel whose cursed to the bottom of Hell."

"What? Do you want me to start with, ‘hello, my name is Caroline Lennox Jackson and I’m fucked up?’ What else do you want that you don’t know by now?" She growled through her raspy tear laden voiced. She closed the space between them and poked her finger into his chest. "What did you expect? Me to bend to your whim and tell you everything."

"I expect the truth, Caroline. I expect you to tell me what I need to protect you from."

"Protect me from? Like you protected Cora? Like you protected her from the Winchesters and from the white witches? Like you protected Aeon? You expect me to believe you’re going to protect me from Hell and from Lucifer?"

The silence that returned was filled with her heavy breathing as her chest begged for air and her heart begged for her to calm down. The power of Lucifer rolled through her veins, banging violently against her chest as she stared Crowley in the eyes.

"I never willing allow your sister to be killed, Caro."

"Clearly there was a disconnect. She’s stuck in purgatory and now Lucifer is breathing down my neck." She pushed him. "Why couldn’t you protect her, Crowley? Eh? If you felt anything for her…" Crowley grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her into his chest. He pressed his lips against hers, silencing her argument. She realized she was holding her breath. It was as if her brain went into a reboot. When he pulled away, she stared at him confused.

"Caro," he began. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him tightly against her, her lips finding his again. He easily picked her up and sat her on the sink in the bathroom. She dug her fingers into his hair. She bit his bottom lip until she heard a low moan rattle from his chest. He pulled her braided hair free before letting his fingers sink into the white locks. He manipulated her mouth into what he pleased. She melted against his body, and for one second she forgot what happened. For one moment, She couldn’t taste the power of Lucifer in the back of her throat. Her mind went into autopilot, pleading with Crowley’s body for refuge.

 _Lucifer and now King of Hell. What are you doing, Caro?_ She heard Lennox’s voice in the back of her mind. She mentally closed that door, allowing her privacy from the prying eyes of the Goddess. She locked her legs around Crowley’s hips. He moved from her lips and began kissing down her neck. A wave of electricity rolled through her core. She allowed her eyes to close, and appreciate the feel of his warm soaking into her skin. As his lips moved along her skin, a flash appeared behind her lids. She pushed Crowley away as what felt like daggers began stabbing her mind and her magical core.

"Fuck, fuck. Fuck." She held her head between her hands.

"Caro?" Crowley’s voice was significantly raspier. Had her head not felt like it was exploding, she would have attempt to commit his lust laddered voice to memory. She opened her eyes and looked at Crowley. His face was carefully measured. "Caroline." He sighed as he held her face between his hands.

"What’s happening to me?" She could feel the fear showing in her face. Her body immediately halved itself. She held her knees as what felt like a thousand pound weight pressed onto her back. A scream ripped from her chest.

"You need to trust me… Okay?"

"Crowley!" She screamed. His hands brought her up into a sitting position, her back pressed against the wall. He held into her face, keeping her eyes on his. "What is it, Crowley?" Tears streamed along her cheeks.

"It’s Lucifer, love. Hell is literally flickering in your eyes."

"Oh fuck. Oh God." Another wave of pain rolled through her, she felt her body go into shock. A scream ripped from her lungs.

"Caroline… Focus on me, talk to me." He placed his fingers on her temples and rested his forehead against her’s. He immediately slid into her mind.

"About what?" She gasped.

"Give me a memory."

"A memory?" Her voice was frantic. Smoke rolled from her lips as Lucifer’s magic began to burn her lungs. 

“How did you get away from Hell?”

"Seriously? Is right now…" Another shock went through her body.

"Caroline, Lucifer’s energy is trying to seep itself into your magic. I need you to focus on something other than the pain as I protect your magic core. Please get your shit together." He growled.

"It happened during my darkest moment. I couldn’t handle it. It felt like centuries living under his rule, being his little puppet. An uprising in demons had started to fester. He had left after a particularly brutal night.” She screamed as a wave of power surged through her magical core. She gripped onto Crowley’s arms.

"Don’t stop Caro. Focus on something other than what I’m doing." He wrapped his hand around the back of her head. He cradled her, his magic rolled down her spine.

"Oh god. Crowley… Please, please don’t let go." She gasped. "Oh god. It hurts." She cried.

"I wouldn’t think of it. Focus, Caro."

She noted his magic felt different than Lucifer’s. His was intoxicating. It was as if she just took the shot of a cool glass of rich whiskey. Her body curved into his. “I was crying because I couldn’t move, he had left me bound to the bed. He started doing that when I wouldn’t cooperate with him.” She shook her head. “I wanted protection when there was none to be found. Some how, Durga heard my cries.” She took a deep breath. Crowley released one of his hands. He pulled her to the edge of the sink, she immidately wrapped her legs around his hips.

He maneuvered his magic around her core carefully. He weaved a neat barrier.  He could feel some of the static tension roll off Caro’s body. “She released me from the bed and tried to calm my tears. When I told her that Lucifer would kill me if I tried to escape… She asked me if I would be willing to be her vessel. Only for a time. She would enter me, allow me rest, and bring me out of Hell.”

Crowley moved away from her after he had finished the barrier around her core. The cool magic of the King rested in the bottom of her belly, where her magic spun and turned. She leaned her head against Crowley’s shoulder. She took in a deep breath of Crowley’s scent. This time it was a little different, winter green, aged GlenCraig, and fire.

“And you did? You became her vessel?”

“Yes. I was her vessel for about a year. I had some heavy baggage I was carrying, I had some wounds that were far too deep to heal over night. During that time she hid me from my family, from heaven, from hell. She asked me what she should go by, and I told her Lennox. And it just kind of stuck. She took her Tiger form when she knew I was able to live on my own again. She disguised herself as my familiar. She’s been with me ever since.”

“Does Cora know about Lennox?”

“No.” She rocked her head. Crowley moved his hands slowly along her back, feeling the muscles. He sent small bursts of magic into the knots. “She hasn’t a clue and she won’t.” He backed away slightly, carefully grabbed her chin, and angled her lips to his. She allowed him to kiss her before she pulled away.

"I’m not Cora’s love interest, Caroline."

"You have her fooled then."

"You’ve said you feel like Cora can have everything she wants. I want you to know you can as well." She looked at him for a long moment.

"Thank you, Crowley. As much as I hate saying this, you’ve helped in more ways than one today."

"You can thank me with another kiss." He smirked.

"How did I know you would say that?"

"If you don’t I’ll take one, darling. Your choice. And I can’t say I often give people the choice."

She grabbed him by the collar, “This will be the last time.” She pressed her lips against his. He ran his hands along her arms immediately taking control of the kiss. She shivered when his hands moved along her arms before finally wrapping around the sides of her neck. He used his thumb to move her chin to angle her lips to his liking. He grazed his lips from hers and kissed down to her chin and nipped his teeth along her jaw until he reach her ear.

"No, Mistress. This will certainly not be the last time." They both heard a throat clear. She immediately jumped away on the counter as Crowley elegantly took a step back to give her room to breathe.

"Do I even want to ask?" Dean leaned against the door frame.

"Rather you wouldn’t." Caro jumped from the sink, she still had Crowley’s coat around her shoulders. She gripped it tighter around her waist as she moved past both men. "Why are you here?" She glanced at Dean.

"I’ll take you into purgatory. But only on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Once this is done, I never want to see the faces of you or your sister’s again." Caro watched him cautiously.

"Why are you willing to help?"

"I’m pissed I killed someone innocent, and I’m really pissed that I was used. I pissed hell’s gate won’t be closed. I’m pissed this is even a situation. And honestly, I’m pissed I have to trek back into purgatory to right all of this. But it needs to be right… Do we have a deal?

"Sure."

"So, when do we leave?"

 


	9. Queen

“Caro, listen. There’s something wrong with those Witches.” Crowley watched as she looked at her sister’s body. She never quite picked up his accent until it was the only thing grounding her to the earth below her feet.

“I really don’t care, Crowley. I need to get into Purgatory. It’s _time._ ”

“Caro.” He grabbed her firmly by the wrist. “Those zealots weren’t merely holy zealots.”

“I don’t have time for your story climax, Crowley. If you know what you’re talking about then fuckin' say it. If you don’t, then Dean will be here in about ten minutes. Thank you for going and getting my sister, but now it’s time for me to get the rest of her.” She yanked her wrist away from him. He pulled in a slow breath through his nose.

“You stubborn witch.” He muttered beneath his breath.

“Yes, yes I am.” She looked at her sister’s wrists. Tiny cut marks lined her arms. “Are these self imposed or were they done to her?” Caro’s voice became soft.

“I had never seen any marks during our time.” He watched as the tips of Caro’s ears burned red.

“Crowley, did you kill all of them?” She slowly turned on the heel of her boot. He could see Lucifer’s fire floating in her irises. “All of those witches?” She asked.

“I did.”

 “Did they suffer?”

“I do my job exceedingly well, Love. Of course.” She set her jaw as she rolled her shoulders.

 “Had we the time, I would have made it a million times worse.” She growled. He ran his hands along her shoulders.

 “Stay calm, Caro.” Her eyes met his. She could see the silent worry etched onto his face. She had never seen obvious worry on his features. She sighed as his heat soaked into her bare shoulders. _Don’t go down this road, Caro. He’s not yours._ _He’s the King of Hell. He’s manipulating you. Of course he wants you to go in and retrieve Cora because he can’t. He’s_ hers.

 “The monsters will sense you immediately. It will be harder to get out the longer you’re there.”

 “I get it, Crowley. I know.” _He’s been playing you the entire time, Caro. The entire time._ She sighed as the thoughts ran through her head.

 _Are you so sure about that, Little one?_ Lennox came into view. As she walked into the room, her body transformed from a goddess to a tiger.

 "Are you sure you want to make this trip, Lennox? This could be dangerous.”

 _I’m positive. I will find Aeon. You must retrieve your sister._ Her words held a final tone that Caro couldn’t argue with. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 “Fine.” The windows began to shake as the sound of the Impala rang through the walls. “They’re here.”

 “Caro, one last word of advice.” Caro swung her hips towards Crowley. “Make sure you remember the steps you take. There’s several ways into purgatory, but only two ways out. You’ll want to exit through the door in which you came. It’ll be easier to enter but I can’t say that will be the situation on your way out.” Caro nodded her head.

 “Got it.” She sighed.

 “Be careful, Pet.” His voice was lower. His hand cupped her cheek. She turned away from his touch. He grabbed her chin. “Please be careful.”

"I will try, my King." Her tone was drenched in ire as she heard the front door open.

 "I know what happened to you the last time that you went into purgatory. Let me go instead. Please."

"No, Sammy. I promised her..."

"Why are you helping her anyway? Haven't you already done enough..."

"We're done talking about this Sammy. I promised her. This shouldn't take long. In, out, we'll move onto the next case." They rounded the hallway to see Caro and Crowley standing by a table. On the table rested a body of a woman, a woman neither of the brothers ever thought of seeing again. Caro rested her hip against the table, crossing her arms under her chest. Dean watched as the tight tank top slid up her pale side. He heard the scuff of her boot on the floor.

"Ready?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm always ready, Winchester."

"Right. Let's roll."

"Caro, be quick. This won't be..." She glared at Crowley. "Fine." He removed all emotions from his face before he walked over to the blue chair. He sat down and crossed his ankle over his knee. A glass appeared in his hand. She lifted one eyebrow in question.

"Haven't you anything better to do, Crowley?"

"Hell can wait, Pet." She sighed as she rubbed the tension from her face.

"Right, whatever." She freed the knife that was wedged into the desk with a quick tug. "Stay away from the books, both of you." She motioned between Crowley and Sam.

"As you wish, mistress." Crowley smirked. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to a charred door. She carved a sigil into the wood, it began to glow brightly and the wood began to vibrate.

"Are you ready?" She looked to Dean. He nodded his head once before her fingers curled around the doorknob was twisted open, the space before them swirled with earth toned colors. The scent of trees and nature immediately hit Caro's senses.

 "Ladies first." The sarcasm hung in his tone.

"Don't mind if I do." She took one step into the abyss, and immediately began a long descent. Her body was thrown violently around in a wind stream. She tucked the knife into her belt before she prepared herself for impact. The colors suddenly dulled before she made impact and rolled out the door to a thick forest. Silence rang through the woods. She was immediately to her feet before Dean even realize that he survived.

 "Can't say I miss being here." Dean pushed off the ground. He pulled a knife and quickly scanned the area. Lennox easily slinked through the door like she was having a simple Sunday stroll. Caro drew a sigil on the tree.

"I can't say I believe that, Winchester." Caro glanced around the wooded area. 

  _What do you sense, little one?_ Lennox asked. The sigil sent a pulse through the air, tapping into her magic.

"Cora..." Another pulse of power hit Caro in the chest.

"This is far too calm, Caro... Our entrance was a clear disturbance, they should be crawling like an army."

"Come on, let's not wait around for them."The leaves crunched under her boots as she walked along a path. She ran her fingers along a tree. The tree pulsed with magic. The bright green leaves looked unnatural against the dead trees. "Look familiar?" Caro asked.

"Your sister?"

"Yes." She bit her lip as she listened to the silence. "Not even a bird chirping..." She muttered.

"They were killed a long time ago."

"Easy prey?"

"No... Turned on each other."

"Turned on each other?"

"Cannibalism. They couldn't land on the ground because of the monsters."

"Right. All the big bads." The soft crunching of leaves brought both fighters into their stances. "Sounds like our first victim."

"Sometimes it better to not..."

"I will fight who ever I must, Winchester."

"Of course you would say that. Of course we couldn't just find your sister and run."

"Would you even want to do that?"

"Of course not. Bring on the bastards." He grinned, flipping his knife in his hands.

"Then quit whining." She smirked.

 The sounds of paws came to Caro's ears. _Is it Aeon?_

  _No. Werewolf._ Lennox fur flared. 

  _Free game._

  _And a vampire_.

 _Together?_ Caro's eyes met Lennox.

_Coming from the same general direction._

_What is up with this purgatory fuckery?_ Lennox bared her teeth to the direction of their new enemies. Caro pulled a wand from her boot.

"A stick?" Dean asked incredulously. She flicked her wrist, it extended into a baton. "An extended stick." Caro raised an eyebrow.

"Ye of little faith. Nightstick."

The werewolf came into view first. "I'll handle it. Don't want princess with her little stick to get hurt." He ducked low prepared to take the wolf on.

"I believe it's more along the means that you're just really good at killing dogs." She wrapped her arms around her body, the baton resting against her side, as she watched Dean going against the werewolf. He got a good cut into the wolf before he was on his back with the wolf snapping his teeth in his face. "Was Aeon as much of a struggle Dean?" Caro smirked.

"Busy, Caro." He dragged the blade along the jaw of the wolf.

"Right." She smirked. The vampire finally arrived to the scene. She merely watched as the vampire stalked down into a defensive position. "Oh come, if you're gonna fight. Let's do it." She smirked.

The woman's eyes flashed with challenge at Caro. "You're... You're _her._ "

"Excuse you?" Caro raised one eyebrow as the vampire came closer.

"You're the Queen."

"The Queen? You're..."

"Caroline Jackson... All hail the Queen of Hell." The vampire bowed. "It will be a pleasure to kill you." She smirked as she lunged for Caro. She easily moved out of the way.

"You should really get your head checked, clearly you haven't been drinking lately." Caro smirked as she the vampire charged her again. This time she used her baton and brought it against the vampire's body, throwing her off her trajectory. Caro easily swooped in behind her, ducking down and placing her knee between the shoulder blades of the vampire. "I am no Queen. I am a soldier." She spoke the words low into the vampires ear.

"Oh, but how you are so wrong. I can smell him on you." Caro used the night stick to leverage the Vampire's head, and break her neck. Caro pulled the knife from her belt and cleanly sliced the head from the body. Her arms were covered in black splattered blood. She stood to see Dean kicking the wolf's body from his.

"Still a stick." He grumbled. She shook her head but didn't say a word. She followed the path and the magic that pulsed from her sister. "So... Queen?"

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Does it have anything to do with opening purgatory?"

"Hope not." She cut short.

"You and Crowley?" 

"Usage of pawns." She shrugged.

"I've had to deal with Crowley far too much in the past few years. That's not pawn life."

"I don't know, Dean. But we're getting close. Where's Lennox?"

"Uh... Great question." Heavy paws ran towards them. Dean and Caro both grabbed for their knives.

_It's us._

"Lennox!" Caro yelled.

"Watch out!" Dean screamed next as a Wendigo flew through the air at the Tiger. She spun on her back paws and used a tree to meet the monster in the air. Lennox sank her teeth into the monsters neck and ripped it with a loud _crack._

Lennox landed, Aeon following close behind her.

 _That's the bastard who killed me._ Aeon pushed towards Caro.

"Aeon doesn't exactly like you." Caro smirked at Dean.

“Rightfully so. Uh... Sorry about all that. That was um...” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Tell the bastard to shut up before I bite his ass._ Aeon growled.

“I don’t believe he’s in a forgiving mood.” Caro glanced at Dean.

_Cora is close. Clearly Aeon is in a mood._

_I’m in a mood? You get stabbed by that--_

_He’s in a mood. I’ll carry him_. Lennox sighed. Caro smirked at Lennox as she ran a hand along her large head.

 _Thank you._ Caro pressed her head against the tiger.

 _Of course, little one._ Lennox shook her fur. It was matted with splattered blood from the enemies she destroyed.

"Get on Lennox's back." She quickly jumped on Aeon. “Aeon doesn’t exactly like you, and I really don’t want to find you dead by his canine teeth.”

“I mean... I did kind of kill him.” Dean muttered as he climbed onto Lennox’s back.

“Like I said. I don’t want to explain to Sam why you were left in Purgatory.” She sighed as the wind hit her senses. It held a musky scent and the scent of death. “Enough talking.” She spurred Aeon forward. She wrapped her hands into his thick fur.

 _I didn't think you could talk to me?_ Caro asked Aeon.

 _Takes more of an effort._ He flew among the trees. She felt herself go horizontal as he bounced off a tree with his feet. She locked her feet into his hutches. _I've been tryin' to find your sister for days. Every time I get near, she runs. She thinks I’m not real... That I’m a werewolf or somethin’._

_Probably thinks you’re a hellhound. It’s not like she’s ever seen one. But I understand your frustration. We’re just lucky... I’ve got this handy Magic... She’s sending bursts frantically, trying to protect herself._

_Every time I try to connect with her, It's like there’s some kind of interference. It's static... White noise. There’s nothing I can do. It’s so frustratin’._

_We’ll find her, Aeon. I promise._


End file.
